One Song, Glory
by Violentpixie
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dead, so why does Hermione care so much. She will revist the past she kept a secret when fighting Voldermort and reveal all the pain and the love and the sacrifice Draco made to protect her. Dramione, AU, Post-Deathly Hallows
1. The Present Pt 1

**THE PRESENT (Part 1)**

_One song, glory  
One song, before i go, glory  
One song to leave behind - Rent  
_

Hermione Granger was jealous.

She hated this feeling of hatred and sadness that was welling up inside of her.

Because Ginerva Weasley was getting married...and she couldn't.

Of coarse, Hermione could, but it would never feel right to her. Not after what had happened. She just had to wait, until she was ready and when they could be together.

She had never told him her real feelings and he never to she but Hermione knew they felt the same but who would approve? Who would understand? No, if she followed her heart, it would sure be crushed by those whom she thought she loved.

Yes, Hermione couldn't get married, not yet anyway.

But it was Ginny's day and Hermione should be happy for her, and she was. But the pain took over. It always did when she saw people together.

Harry had proposed only a month ago. They were rushing into it, for fear that if they didn't get married soon, they would die before they had a chance.

Yes, Voldermort was dead, but the Death Eaters wern't. There was a revolution.

The Death Eaters were alive, the ones who didn't die in the war. But things don't end up like they say. There were threads, lose and dangerous. The families of dead Death Eaters were joining the 'Uprising.' And without the fear of Voldermort, the Death Eater's had no restrait this time. There was no secrecy, no planning. Just destruction.

Destruction was everywhere and more people had joined the Death Eater cause.

So they were underground again, of coarse, until the threat was over.

So, when Hermione walked down the aisle behind Ginny in her bride'smaid dress, holding on to Ron's arm, she put on a smile. These precious smiles were rare, even rarer for them to be genuine.

Everyone was smiling genuinly, except from her.

Ron was looking out front, but stealing glances at his walking patner every now and again. The bunch of Weasleys on the right side of the chapel wrre all crying with happiness. Harry at the alter looked like this was the most perfect moment of his life and Ginny appeared to be walking a bit too quickly for the music just to reach him sooner.

As, just like Ginny wanted, she was right next to him, holding his hand as they spoke their vows. The pieces they had written were both equelly beautiful but Harry's speech was stunning. Hermione had offered to help him when he was struggeling. But he seemed to have scrapped her piece almost altogether.

Normally, Hermione would be insulted, but the sheer passion leaking through his voice to teh Weasley in front of him was so pure and amazing that Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks.

She wondered if _he _could ever write something like that to her. The one she loved.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the rest of the wedding, and soon they were saying I do and kissing the life out of each other. She glanced at Ron who looked so happy. Usually, he was uncomfortable to watch his best friend kissing his sister but today, he was beaming happily.

Hermione rested a hand on her abdomen and breathed out a small hiss.

* * *

Enchanted birds flew around their heads as Harry danced with Hermione.

"Isn't this so amazing?" Harry gushed, his green eyes shinning with happiness. "I mean, what more could i want?"

"I'm happy for you." Hermione said, smiling genuinly for almost the first time.

Harry smiled. "So..."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "'So', what?"

"What about you and Ron? I thought i may have seen sparks flying ages ago."

Hermione laughed. "No. He's another brother to me, like you."

"Oh." Harry looked saddened. "Ron likes you."

Hermione opened her mouth in suprise. Looking downwards, she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I just don't."

Harry nodded. "Maybe he'll marry Luna."

Hermione giggled uncomfortably. "Luna's smitten with Scamander, don't you know."

Harry was about to reply when a voice droned in. "Harry. Can i cut in?"

Hermione smiled as Harry stepped away. "Be my guest." Harry said. "I'm going to find Ginny who's probably talking to Luna."

"Hello Viktor." Hermione said. "I didn't know you were here."

The bulgarian seeker smiled. "Fleur and Bill asked if i could be invited again. It is so good to see everyone again, and you Hermione. Your letters allways make me smile."

"As do yours." Hermione felt uncomfotable. He wasn't flirting with her was he?

"I am glad. My vife has allways vanted to meet you. She does not know much English yet and she is seeking a tutor."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I would gladly help her and maybe she could help me learn more Bulgarian."

Viktor nodded. "Perfect. Would you like to meet her?"

Hermione nodded and was led away to a small table to the left of the dancefloor. "Vikor." Cried a small woman happily. She had tanned skin and black hair flowing to her waist. She was quite petite and tiny. Viktor looked at her like he would take a bullet for her.

"Hello." She spoke slowly with a heavy accent. "They call me Ivaska. You are Hermione?"

"Да!" Hermione said, bulgarian for yes. She turned to Viktor. "Could you tell her that i can tutor her is she wishes?"

Viktor nodded and smiled at his wife and spoke quiet and flawless bulgarian. The woman clapped her hands together happily. She stood up and flung her arms around Hermione's waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ve vill be good friends, yah?"

Hermione nodded with her. "Ve- i mean, We will."

The small dark girl walked up to her husband and spoke to him quickly before bounding off to talk to someone.

"She's nice." Hermione spoke, a tad dazed.

Viktor nodded. "She is beautiful, delicate as a feather and has no bad thought to anybody."

Hermione glanced at the woman. There was some almost younger sisterness about her or almost like an overkeen puppy. She then turned back to Viktor.

"It was lovely to see you again." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off to find the others.

* * *

She walked towards them. They were all talking quietly to themselves, Mr. Weasley in his dress robes, holding up the newspaper.

"Well, he deserved it didn't he?" Ron spoke quietly.

"What, That? Nobody deserves that." Ginny said harshly.

"Not even him." Harry said. Ginny's head was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

"But still, It's not even worth mentioning is it?" Ron countered.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Well, i don't think it should ruin the wonderful evening. Ginny? May i have the next dance?"

Ginny stood up, smiling and walked her father to the dancefloor, starting a quick dance. They looked like Fred Astair and Ginger Rogers. There was a magical clock on teh wall that seemed to be ticking annoyingly loud. _Tick, tick, tick_

Hermione watched them for a minuit, smiling before sitting down with them. "What's going on?"

"Someone died." Harry spoke softly.

_tick tick tick_

Hermione was allways upset at the news of death and destruction. "Who?" _tick, tick_

Ron scoffed. "Who cares? You won't. It was Malfoy." _tick ti-_

The world stopped moving for Hermione Granger. She sat still, unmoving. He was lying, Ron was making it up. He couldn't be dead...he couldn't. But maybe, it was Lucious...just maybe.

"Which one?" She chocked out, her voice failing her.

Harry shook his head in sadness. "Narcissa and Draco. They were found dead and apparently it wasn't pretty. Draco killed his own father because he wanted to become more powerful. Then the other Death Eaters gathered some werewolves to weaken him before they killed him and his mother. They didn't want another Voldermort incident."

But Hermione was shaking her head. "No..."

"Sorry?" Ron asked.

"No. It didn't happen like that." She said, her voice hithing in her throat.

"Well, it did. The git was probably destined to be the next bloody you-know-who." Ron said gruffly.

"He wasn't. They're wrong. The paper's lying!" She was hyperventilating now.

_They're wrong! He's dead! No, no..._

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"This can't be happening." Hermione mumbled, feeling sick. "It can't be. He can't be dead. He promised."

"Promi- Mione, what the hell are you talking about?"

"**_He can't be dead!" _**She screamed, tears shaking through her entire body, ripping her entire being into pieces.

Everyone stared at her in worry, fear and confusion as she ran out of the building and out into the pouring rain, where she threw up.

Curling down, into the fetal possition, the rain soaking through her, she wept.


	2. The Present Pt 2

**THE PRESENT (Part 2)**

_No other road  
No other way  
No day but today - Rent  
_

Violent tears shook her entire body as she sobbed, the salt tears mingeling with the heavy downpour of the rain. Far off in the distance, she could hear the talking and gossip from the party...but it was muted almost, as if traveling underwater, deep below the surface. It reached Hermione but she paid no attention to it.

Her thoughts were all over the place as she sobbed. Memories that she tried to bury deep inside her awakened, tumbeling through her defences as easily as air. They engulfed her, threatened to drown her.

She closed her eyes, dragging her body in on itself in the fetal possition.

Her fingers were digging deeply into her arm, leaving small bruises with the sheer force that she hugged herself in, trying to keep herself together. It was the worst kind of pain, a dreadful sence of departure, hatred and longing, without mercy, mixing together causing her more pain then ever imagined, more so then that curse in the department of mysteries, more so then countless times she had endured the crusiatus curse. Hermione would gladly endure the pains of a thousand crusiatus curses till it drove her to insanity now, if he was alive.

She could no longer feel the cold of the rain's downpoor, just the hollow coldness inside her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her securly. She leant her head on the hest of who ever it was holding her, hearing a beating heart, quick as if a frightened animal.

Hermione opened her eyes a margin, staring at the ground through her lashes, not caring about anything, just letting her entire body slump in the man's arms.

She wasn't listening to anything around her but voices suddenly seeped through.

"Ron, take her to the burrow and let her sleep. I'll come later with Ginny." Came the voice of Harry. It had been Harry who had carried her.

At that moment she felt a deep irritation to them both. Why had they not left her in the rain and cold? Left her to her mourning? Left her to die?

She felt her body being passed from Harry to Ron and then, the sqeezing, vomitous sensation of Aparation. But she could not feel it now, for her pain was too much.

Ron took her to his bedroom where her lay her down on his bed.

Hermione shut her eyes tighter, whispering to herself.

"He's dead..."

* * *

Hermione was in a nightmare.

She walked towards a mansion, the cold stepps beneith her bare feet. She looked around at the cloaked figures surrounding her. The jostled and shoved her, trying to make her walk quicker.

"This'll be a sight for yeh." One of them growled.

The death eaters walked foreward and got out their wands blasting the oak door of the mansion off. They ran in, laughing and shouting and screaming at each other. First, they ran to the servents quaters. With a wave of their wands, green shot out to the hous elves. The death eaters left the room, leaving the small bodies of the servants.

Hermione felt sick.

Then they split up, tearing the house apart. Tapasteries were ripped to shreds, the faces of the generations floating to the floor. A Death Eater pointed their wand at the main portrait in the house, above the fireplace. One of Laucious, Narcissa and their son, Draco. Hermione tried to move, but she was frozen with fear as the Death Eaters ran upstairs, pulling out their wands.

Too late, Hermione found her feet. The cloaked figures were pounding against a large door, fireing spells at the barricades until it swung open.

They rushed in, with Fenier on their trail. Green curses flew as blood soaked through the carpetted floor.

"Hermione," Draco called to her. "Please, Hermione!"

Hermione screamed.

* * *

"Hermione." Ron shook her. "Please, Hermione! Wake up."


	3. The Present Pt 3

**THE PRESENT (Part 3)**

_Like a breath of midnight air  
Like a lighthouse  
Like a prayer  
Like the flicker and the Flare - Rent_

Hermione woke with a start, screaming. Ron was sitting, anxiously at her side, holding on to her hand. She sobbed her heart out, as she threw her arms around Ron's neck, burrying her face in his shirt.

_It was a deam. That was all. Just a dream. _She thought, letting her body relax.

She sat upwards again, glanced at Ron's upset face and bowed her head in shame. She glanced at herself in the opposit mirror.

"Honey, you look absolutly dreadful." The mirror exclaimed.

Not daring to look at Ron, she slipped out of the bed and stood up. "I'm going to have a shower." She mumbled softly and walked away.

The burrow was the most magical of places. Although it wasn't full of splendure and money like the Malfoy mansion or peace and tranquility like Bill and Fleur's place. It held a piece of each of the years. Every now and again, small details that gave the place colour and memory. A photo of Hermione, Ron and Harry together, a scarf in the colours of red and gold, a sudden clank of the goul upstairs.

The Burrow was home.

Hermione traveled a flight of stairs and into the bathroom and locked the door. Looking into the mirror, she felt the tears prick at her eyes again. Her bride's maid dress was stained with mud, some water still dripping from the lace and silk. Parts of it was torn off, one strap that held it up, messily off her shoulder. Her feet were in dangerously high heels, ruined. The rain and her tears had stained black mascara and eyeliner down her cheeks. Her hair was messy and caked in mud, still damp with rain. She shuddered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked dead.

Peeling off her wet clothing, so she was in her undergarments, her skin looked pale and ill, sweaty from her nightmare. She placed her hand on her stomach and turned away to undress fully.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on to full blast. First, it ran cold, sending a violent shudder down Hermione's spine. But then the water warmed up until it was boiling hot. It scalded her skin, but she didn't care. The water washed away the mud in her hair, off her body. The heat from the water brought the colour back to her skin and to her face.

After she was done, she turned off the water. Her skin was painful to touch as it was sore from the hot water. She grabed a towel from the rack and pulled it aroynd herself, staring at herself once more in the mirror before walking back to Ron's room.

She was glad that he wasn't there.

Getting changed into some clothes she had brought to the Burrow for the wedding, she started to think about Draco. She felt the pain in her chest again, still as bad as it was, but manageable.

She pulled on a black top and some dark coloured jeans. Black was the colour for mourning and Hermione sure as hell wasn't going to stop just yet.

She started walkin down the creeking stairs, trying not to make any sounds as she moved. She was near the bottom of the stairs she heard them whispering. About her?

"I have no idea what's going on." Came a muffled voice.

Yes. They were definitly talking about her.

"So, what happened?" Ginny's caring voice asked.

"Dunno. We told her what had happened." Ron said, his voice slightly angry. Hermione flinched from the knowledge that his anger was directed towards her.

"She just started screaming and ran off. Luckily i found her when i did before she caught her death in that downpour." Harry said tenderly.

There was a silence in the Burrow for a while, apart from the whisteling of morning songbirds after the rain, before- "Why?"

"Pardon?" Asked Molly.

"Why did she scream?" Repeated the new voice. It was Remus.

"We don't know. They hated each other." Ginny said.

There they were, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Molly, Remus and Auther all talking about her. Who knew who else was there, staying quiet. George? All the other Weasleys and various Order of the Phoenix members?

"Should we ask her?" Yes, that was the voice of McGonagle. Could it get worse.

"I think we have to." Murmered Ron.

"But we can't pressure her. She looked devistated." Harry protested. "Forcing her to tell us would only make matters worse."

Hermione felt the similar burst of affection for the man she considered a brother and her closest friend. Harry understood her more so then anyone else in the room below.

Hermione gathered her thoughts and slowly decended the few steps at the bottom of the Burrow before sideling into the room. All the eyes were on her. No doubt, it was very nearly a Phoenix meeting. Had she done enough to cause a gathering? Probably.

"Mione." Harry said, rushing out of his seat to pull her into a hug. A hug she didn't deserve. She had hidden secrets and major things from the ones she loved.


	4. The Present Pt 4

**THE PRESENT (Part 4)**

_in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame__ - Rent_

They all stared at her from across the table, mixed emotions all around.

Ron was angry that Hermione had kept secrets, and upset taht she was crying over Malfoy.

Harry was upset that Hermione was in pain.

Ginny was slightly envious of the bond that Harry and Hermione shared that she could never experiance, angry that her friend had ruined her wedding and pitiful when she remembered the broken face of Hermione.

Hermione flinched away from the anger that was directed towards her from Ron, who was sitting on her left, Harry on her right.

"I do hate to be the one to say this but-" Remus began.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron almost shouted, bewilderment on his face.

"Ronald. No need to be so harsh." Molly hissed to her youngest son.

"Behave." Ginny murmered to him.

"Come on, like you all arn't thinking the excat same." Ron said.

"But we have such thing as tact, little brother." George said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Harry?" Whispered Hermione softly.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked, a slight bit of venom leaking from her voice. After Ginny heard it, she cursed herself for being so childish.

"Harry!" Hermione said, trying to fake confidance and self-sureness which failed as her voice cracked and broke. "Please may i speak to Harry?"

* * *

The sun had finally crept out from behind the hills as Harry and Hermione walked, hand in hand outside. As they sat down, Hermione tried refraining herself from crying again. Harry shifted her onto his lap so she could rest her head against his chest.

"The sun's gorgeous after all that rain isn't it?" Harry said and Hermione chuckled lightly but remained silent otherwise. "Hermione, please talk to me. It kills me to see you sad. I thought my heart had ripped itself to shreds when it saw you out in that rain. You looked like a part of you had died."

Hermione glanced upwards and her eyes met with Harry's. She bowed her head in shame. "It did."

"Because of Malfoy's death?" Harry whispered. "Why?"

Hermione didn't want to answer but she tried. "There was more to him then anyone else saw." she sighed. "So much more."

Harry contemplated this, glancing up at the pink sky. "Don't feel that you have to tell me anything, 'Mione. You have rights to keeping secrets. But, please tell me, lighten this burden."

"If i could talk to anyone about this, it would be you." Hermione said. "I know you hated him but..."

"But i trust you." Harry spoke, moving his arms to hold her in an embrace. She felt so cold.

Hermione looked up. To others watching the intemacy of this, they would think that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, she did love Harry, she always had but it was in shadow to her love for Draco. Hhermione wondered if her love to Harry was just the love of a sibling or best friend to another or something more. It wouldn't matter, anyway. What difference would it make?

She inhaled, bracing herself. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

She felt Harry's arms tense. She glanced upwards. His face was full of confusion and shock. "What?"

And then the tears errupted in her eyes again. It was the first time she had spoken these words out loud. It made them feel more real then ever.

"I'm pregnant." She said, refusing to let her voice crack. "I went to a muggle doctor's clinic a week or so ago and they confirmed it."

Harry kissed Hermione's hair. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Hermione said. "I couldn't bare to tell anyone." Hermione turned around so she was facing him.

"Who's is it?" Harry asked. He sounded so unsure.

Hermione exhaled, sighing. "Malfoy's."

He gripped Hermione's forearms. "Please, Hermione. Be truthful. Did he...take advantage of you?"

She shook her head furiously. "N-no...i-it wasn't like that!"

"Okay. I believe you." Harry said, pulling her into a hug again.

"I mean, h-he told me after he d-din't have to be in hiding again...h-he would m-_marry_ me." Hermione burst out crying again. The fresh tears burnt hot across her cold skin as they ran down her cheeks, not stemming. Hermione's voice was wavering so much. "A-and then i found out about _this _and i was s-so happy." Her voice broke on the last word. "And now they_ killed_ him."

Harry stroked her hair in comfort, whispering soothing words. "It's okay. You won't be alone. You have me and Ron and an entire group of people who love and care for you."

"But i loved him." Hermione whispered. "And he's gone."

"Hey, don't cry." Harry whispered, cupping Hermione's face in his hands. Her cheeks and nose were red and wet but she still looked beautiful. "I hate it when you cry."

His mind was reeling. How did the two worst enemies in the school, the Slytherin git prince and the beautiful Gryffindor princess, fall in love. He didn't want to ask her, in this vunerable state she was in. She trusted him and he woundn't take advantage of her like that when she was pouring her heart out; he wouldn't dig in deeper.

"Come on." He said, standing up and lifting her up with him, letting her put all her weight on him as he supported her. They walked back to the burrow, Hermione whispering to herself the entire time.

"He's gone."


	5. The Present Pt 5

**THE PRESENT (Part 5)**

_the music ignites the air wth passionate fire  
the naration crackles and pops with incendiary wit  
zoom in as they burn the past to the ground  
and feel the heat of the future's glow__- Rent_

Hermione shivvered as the cool air of the morning that had set in her bones, mealted in the heat of the fire. She burried her face in Harry's shoulder, biting back tears, She had cried so much she wondered how she could anymore.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. Ginny's accusing gaze was of the worst in the room. They glared at Harry's hand, stroaking gently Hermione's soft mane of curls.

"Harry? What's wrong with her?" Remus asked, sounding quite sharp, unlike the old proffessors gentle and caring nature.

"For god's sake!" Harry spat. "Have some compassion. You all have absolutly no idea what's going on so stop judging."

The room was silent, Ginny cursing herself, Molly looking down ashamed and embarrased, Others looking away, except for Ron. His eyes were narrowed, still blazing with fire as he stared at his best friends, his jaw taut.

"Well, then please, Miss. Granger." McGonaggle spoke softly. "We will, as Potter says, have compassion."

"Just let us in, deary." Molly spoke, her voice kinder to the people she considered children.

Hermione lifted her teary face to the people she loved. She couldn't face them. Couldn't tell them. How could they understand the bitter heartache she was going through. They wouldn't trust her judgements.

But she did love them, every single one. Each was a sibling to her, a friend, a mentor or a surrogate parent. She couldn't lie to them.

"I..." Her throat closed in a well of tears before she could even spit the word out. And she turned to look up at Harry, mutely shaking her head, tears springing to her eyes again. "I-i can't..." Before burying her face into Harry's shoulder again.

"You don't have to say anything Hermione. Nobody is forcing you." Harry murmered, stroaking the curly mane of Hermione's hair comfortingly.

"Speak for yourself." Ron muttered in a growl and Ginny let out an unattractive snort, stating her agreement to her brother's statement. "I mean, she ran out on my sister's wedding, practically ruining it, left herself in the freezing cold to die and now I _really_ am starting to get pissed and I deserve to know why!" Ron's voice escaleted into almost a shout and Harry felt Hermione's body shudder, another sob escaping her lips.

"Ron!" Molly spoke sharply. "That is enough. Can't you see the girl is traumatized?"

Hermione lifted up her face, her eyes red and cheeks damp from a fresh round of tear drops. "I can't..." she mumbled, before breakiung free of Harry's arms and sprinting upstairs.

Ron then rounded on Harry. "You know; she _told_ you!"

Harry got angry then, his compassionate face dropping. "Are you implying that I should betray my best friend, hell, the girl you'ved liked forever?" Harry hissed. "I won't...and I can't deal with this shit."

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. Her hand, as if onj automatic, rested on her stomache. She wondered how long it would be until people would just be able to look at her stomache and ask how far along she was.

Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes, exausghsted from the day. She wondered if a book would make the time go faster...but she was just too tired.

By the time Hermione opened her eyes again, It was darker and rain was falling again, the drops hitting the window pane and echoing, the unsteady flors oif the Burrow shaking. She wished that she still had her watch but she had taken to not wearing it as it tended not to work around Wizarding Houses, or for the hands to spin around with all the magic that clung to the air.

She hearded a small knock on her door.

Sitting up she called, "Come in."

The wooden door ceaked quietly as it slowly swung open, revelaing a disgruntled redhead.

"Ginny?" Hermione spoke "What's wrong?"

Ginny closed the door, no emotion showing on her face and then she turned to her old friend, fire in her eyes that mathed the fieriness of her hair. "What, might I ask, is going on between you and my _husband_?" Ginny growled.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"The way he looks at you... I've _seen_ it!" Ginny hissed. "The way he touches you as if you mean everything to him! Why?"

Hermione stood up. She was almost half a foot taller then Ginny but her face was still covered in tears, making here look vulnerable: an easy target. "I don't understand what the hell you're going on about, Gin. We've been best friends since we were eleven. We're close." Hermione tried to make her voice reasuring, to placidate the Weasley.

"Don't be condacending to me!" Ginny shreiked. "You ruined my wedding!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Really, I-"

"Shut up!" She sobbed, her teeth clenched together. "I'm suppost to be on my honeymoon in Italy right now. But Harry won't go untilo he's sure you're better. How do you think I feel? He's ignoring me, his _wife, _to look after you." Ginny was fuming, seething, her body shaking with anger.

Hermione gritted her teeth, looking down at Ginny. "What are you suggesting?"

"Did you, or did you not, sleep with my husband?" Ginny screamed.

Hermione was in shock. She would never do that, to Ginny or to Harry. Harry was her best friend, the person closest to her. He knew her inside out and could always tell when she needed cheerring up. He made her laugh and he made her cry. He made her anxious and calm. He could provoke every emotion in her because she loved him. It was not the way she loved Draco, nor the way her mother loved her father.

She could not deny that the idea of making love to Harry had crossed her mind, for it had. Before she met Draco, she was loney. The idea of someone to hold her, be with her, had been comforting. But she would not consider it now.

Hermione's trail of thought was cut short. Obviously her answer did not come quick enough.

And Ginny slapped her.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her cheek, which stung bitterly.

Ginny held still, her body rooted to the spot as if petrified. She was gazing in horror at her hand, red from the hard contact it made with her old friends cheek.

She ran out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hermione's body leaned back against the wall behind her, tears falling down her cheek, as she fell down, onto the cold hard floor. She curled up into a ball and lay there, sobbing again.


End file.
